


pinned (exactly where we want to be)

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom Rey but she is definitely more in control than Kylo, Choking, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Rey is called to a distant planet. She meets Kylo Ren, but he was not the one who summoned her there. A beast beckons them both.Or, Kylo and Rey have a threesome with a Force monster





	pinned (exactly where we want to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).

> So…oops? Got this idea and I really needed to write it out!  
Thank you kuresoto for looking this over and happy (super belated) birthday!  
Enjoy!

“So unruly,” the beast murmured. “We have been waiting centuries for this and still, more delays.”

The beast knew that mortals, humans especially, and their relationships were fickle things. It was very clear that these two humans were made for each other.

There were no sufficient substitutes anywhere in the galaxy, not for millennia. Those two humans, their champions, dangled themselves in front of each other, lingering close, but refused to be together. All of this over their petty territorial squabbles.

Mortal politics were so dull and only served to get in the way of the grander schemes.

The beast hungered and was weakened by that hunger.

It needed to find its champions and bring those finicky humans to them and to the cave where it had found refuge. Gently, of course.

Fragile things, humans, but perfect for its purposes.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The lack of sleep was something Rey was used to, especially after Crait. She had dreams of that red, red room—the pain of her mind being probed and those bright, tearful eyes.

It replaced the monotonous, yet horribly unending dreams from the Jakku desert, a bane and a boon.

That night, someone whispered her name. For a moment, she was sure it was _his_ voice, but this was older, not human. It didn't sound like it came from any species she knew of.

Her name landed like physical weights, beckoning and threatening. Whatever called her wanted her and would tear through everything are her to get her.

Rey awoke with a tingly feeling in her stomach and the primal need to run.

As a Jedi and Resistance member, she was a walking target all on her own. _He_ had set her up as the one who killed Snoke, making her the First Order’s top enemy on all of their propaganda, all fuzzy caricatures with her face twisted in a murderous snarl.

Everyone else got a kick out of it, but she couldn't find any humor in it.

It wasn’t a First Order agent in her dreams, not even a faceless bounty hunter, but she couldn't be too sure that it would make good on its threat to find her.

She couldn't allow something destroy the already fragile Resistance. She told herself that it was the only reason.

She had to leave to protect the Resistance. It had nothing to do with the pressure, lauded as outsider and deity—something untouchable.

While Jakku had been lonely, she was still treated as an ordinary human—low and dirty as everyone else. She couldn't be a savior for these people.

She couldn't even save Ben Solo.

Donning her battle uniform and grey cloak, she collected what few possessions she could scrounge together and snuck away to the hangar.

She had her staff and Luke’s lightsaber, so she had nothing to fear. The lightsaber’s blade didn't ignite quite as smoothly as it had before the throne room, but it still worked. That was all that really mattered.

The hangar was quiet, save for a few maintenance workers. She could easily walk around them, the Force distracting them just enough that her presence would slide past their attention.

Rey could leave and perhaps return once the danger had passed. The Resistance survived long enough without a Jedi in their ranks and were doing fine on their own.

“Where are you going?”

Rey had sensed Rose before she had spoke up, but she flinched at the sound. While Rose hadn’t been following her, she had been tracking Rey’s movements since she had entered the hangar.

“I’m not defecting, if that means anything,” Rey sighed.

Finn had regaled at length how he and Rose had met, downplaying his attempt to flee only when it was just Rey listening. While Rey could easily defend herself if Rose tried to stop her from leaving, she really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“Something has been bothering me,” Rey said. “A bad feeling, I think. I just want to make sure it’s nothing before it becomes the Resistance’s problem.”

Rose nodded with a sad smile. “I understand. I’ll make sure to tell Finn and the others when they find you missing in the morning.”

If that was meant to guilt-trip Rey into staying, it almost worked. Instead, she started towards her small cruiser.

“Goodbye, Rose. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” Rose chirped.

Rey turned to her ship. A stunner didn't strike her back, but she could sense Rose’s eyes on her.

There were very few who could understand what she was. The Resistance was filled with those who were only children when the Jedi made their fledgling return. All of the senior leaders who were alive to fight beside the Jedi were dead, aside from Leia.

Rose could either take what Rey said at face-value or sound the alarm, but Rey knew what kind of person Rose was. She was good, bright like Finn, and it brought a smile to her face.

Inside the cockpit, she shut her eyes. It really was a foolish thing to do, going after a vision.

Maz would be able to give her guidance. The last time she had checked, Maz was on Malastare, dealing with the Dugs and making more money than Unkar Plutt had made in his entire life. It was in the middle of First Order-controlled space, but Rey could sneak her way around the average checkpoint with fake documents and the Force.

Inputting coordinates for Malastare, Rey took in a shaky breath before disembarking. Nobody called over comms demanding who she was and what she was doing. Perhaps it was Rose’s doing.

The hyperdrive hummed as she made the jump.

With stars smearing white and blue across the viewport, Rey sat back and wondered if she had made the right decision.

…

The answer came almost an hour into the jump when her ship shuddered and the navicomputer flashed and beeped.

“By the stars,” Rey hissed, hands flying to the controls.

The hyperdrive stalled for a beat, dropping her out of hyperspace and nearly sending her careening into the viewport. For a few long moments, she was left suspended in the emptiness of space, before the navicomputer beeped and flashed once more. Nonsense symbols flashed over the screen until finally it settled on a set of coordinates that Rey didn't recognize.

The hyperdrive hummed to life again and made the jump. All Rey could do was sit back and watch as her ship gained a mind of its own.

Fear clenched in her stomach. Was this a bot? A ploy to kill the Resistance’s Jedi? Was her ship going to send her into the nearest star?

That death would be instant and painless, but she didn't mean to risk everything to go on this mission only to die immediately, dammit.

Three hours passed like sludge where Rey waited for the inevitable explosion or suffocation from exposure to the vacuum of space.

There was no relief from the stress until the hyperdrive beeped softly to indicate the drop out of lightspeed.

The coordinates placed her right in the Unknown Regions with barely enough fuel to find a habitable system afterwards. As the computer spat out information of the planet’s surface—breathable air, tolerable temperatures, and very little intelligent life—Rey mulled over whether nor not she double back and find somewhere to refuel. From there, maybe she would be allowed to jump to Malastare.

Instead, she made her descent, praying to whatever would listen that what she was doing wasn’t going to kill her.

The turbulent atmosphere rocked her ship before it smoothed out.

She found a plateau and landed. When she stepped out and didn't immediately suffocate and die, she was happy to have that at least.

Rey sucked in a deep breath and the cold air bit at her lungs.

This planet writhed with energy, but she couldn't tell if it was part of the planet itself or something else entirely.

Rey dropped to her knees and reached out with the Force. The planet made everything so muddied, endless radio static to muffle any intelligible transmission.

Even the sand felt strange. It wasn’t quite as abrasive as Jakku’s but it wasn’t so fine and soft like the beaches she had been to while recruiting for the Resistance.

She started with one grain, connected to the next and the next until she could see a vast swath of land.

Sand and wind and the occasional rock and small furry thing. And then…

Rey scrambled to her feet with a loud gasp. This was instantly recognizable, something that filled her chest with warmth and dread in equal measures—a candle lit in a dark room, an explosion in deafening silence.

Ben. Kylo. The Supreme Leader. A bright star and endless void in this landscape, beckoning her forward.

She gritted her teeth. Of course, this had to have been his doing. With his master dead, there was no one to leash the man and he could’ve accessed any number of dark powers once he had taken control of the First Order.

How he could’ve sent her a dream when the bond had gone cold and how he could’ve commandeered her ship from lightyears away, she didn't know.

Rey clenched her fists to her sides to chase away that phantom sensation of his hand on hers.

Her dreams brought her here. She couldn't turn back.

She took her lightsaber in her hand and started to run towards that presence, struggling to think of what she could say. Anger would be easy; all of her frustrations and let-down hopes. Sorrow could come next, as humiliating as it would be.

She hated him, but also didn’t. It was something she hid deep inside herself and only examined it when she had to.

Rey ran and ran until a stitch started to bite into her side and the bright presence grew from a distant blip to something close.

Finally, she stood atop a ridge and looked down towards the source of the chaos. The huge cave should’ve caught her attention first, but her eyes roamed over the black-clad figure.

He paced like an animal in front of the cave’s mouth, but he either didn't sense her or chose not to acknowledge her.

She got within earshot, sand spraying under her feet.

“Kylo!” she barked.

The man whipped around and the anger-fear-grief hit her in the chest. His eyes were wild as he activated his lightsaber. “Rey.”

“What by every star and galaxy is the meaning of this?” she spat, activating her lightsaber in turn.

The scar traced over his face had faded further since the last time she had seen him. The red light cast shadows over the angles of his features and made the deep shadows in his eyes even deeper.

Confusion flitted over his face. “What are you talking about?”

Rey bared her teeth. The lightsaber hilt dug into her hand with how tightly she gripped it. Tricks and illusions. To destroy the Jedi for good, he had to lure her away from everyone else.

“This is a trap! You brought me here to kill me!”

“I thought the same thing, _Rey_. I followed your presence here and somehow you were behind me the entire time.” He shook his head. “I didn't summon you. I didn't do anything.”

She shook her head furiously. “Liar.”

“You say I lie about a lot of things, but is anything I say really untrue?” Kylo snapped.

Rey stiffened in anger, unable to refute his words.

Kylo stepped closer as Rey stepped back. “You closed the door, remember?”

Anger chased away any softer feelings she could’ve possibly had. He said it as if they weren’t both pained by it. Rey knew what she did hurt him as much as it hurt her. “You were the one who refused to help me save the Resistance, your mother and my friends. You left me with that decision.”

“The Resistance would never bring peace to the galaxy,” he said.

“And your First Order will? As far as I know, the galaxy would rather burn in endless war than submit to you.”

Rey brandished her saber, unsure to retreat or attack.

The sand shifted under their feet as a warm breeze from the cave’s mouth cut through the chill that surrounded them.

Rey’s attention inexplicably turned from the man in front of her to the cave. Magnetism, a push at the small of her back to move forward, towards the entrance.

“I feel it too,” Kylo said before she could say anything.

Rey glanced back at him, their argument momentarily forgotten. “What is in there?”

Kylo huffed a breath. “I think, only what you take with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Emotions, none of which Rey could really pinpoint, danced over his face. “Nothing. Doesn’t matter at this point.”

He sighed, bringing his free hand up to press against the bridge of his nose.

“I was guided to leave my Star Destroyer in a dream and when I tried to make a jump to hyperspace in my ship, the navicomputer sent me here.” He paused, shaking his head. “I thought I sensed you here and I followed your presence. Instead, it brought me to this cave.”

Rey sighed, understanding slowly dawning though she couldn't fully trust what he was saying. “Something similar happened to me. Only, I could sense you.”

“And you sought me out?” he asked. He sounded painfully hopefully for a moment before he schooled his expression.

“I was brought here for a reason, either by your hand or something else. Forgive me for being nosy.”

“No, no. It’s fine.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “If we go in there, together, are you going to stab me in the back?”

Even as she asked, she knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that. If his master wasn’t pulling the strings, he was his own man. The planet and by extension, the cave, seemed to leave his thoughts bare before her.

He wouldn’t strike her down with her back turned. He wouldn’t even strike her with his lightsaber unless she attacked first.

Though the truth was evident to both of them, Kylo sniffed in return. “I would ask you the same question.”

They glared at each other only to be distracted again by the cave’s pull. It seemed to override their own thoughts, turning anger and pain into the need to search and find answers.

Finally, Kylo capitulated, glancing at the ground with an inscrutable expression. “We were brought here for a reason. Let’s find out what the cave wants, and then we can go back to—to hating each other.”

Rey winced, unable to admit even to herself that she hated Kylo. She should’ve found it easy to hate him, but she remembered the fire and the touch of his hand on hers.

He saved her life and she saved his in return. They owed each other nothing, at this point. Why was it so hard strike him down as her enemy?

“Fine.”

* * *

* * *

Rey gave him as wide a berth as possible in the passage, but they were close enough that Rey could simply raise her arm from her side and touch Kylo.

They kept their lightsabers ignited to provide some way to see in front of them. There was no obvious threat, but the pull of something that was at the other end of the cave.

The pull turned into a presence, something old and large and powerful.

“Something is in here,” Rey mumbled.

That didn't stop them from walking forward, but she knew she would have divots and bruises from how tight she was holding her lightsaber.

She wished she could trust Kylo enough to find comfort in his company. Instead, he counted only as another thing to keep track of.

The narrow passage opened up to a cavern and the two froze as the source of their dreams was revealed to them.

A mass of flesh and energy, bigger than Rey’s ship, sat in the cavern. It was glossy, like oil over water, writhing with many appendages grabbing at the air.

“What is that thing?” Rey asked with undisguised disgust.

The cave rumbled and the mass grumbled, “_That thing_ can understand you, little one.”

Rey gasped, reeling back, as the voice echoed around the space but also in her head, an intruder in her thoughts. Kylo brought up his saber between him and the being, growling.

They were called by a monster, but the feeling of fear was muted. Rey could only really feel the urge to linger and Kylo, though aggressive, didn't look like he was itching to run in the opposite direction.

“Now, put down your blades before you hurt yourselves and ruin my plans,” the beast ordered.

Skepticism cut through the haze for a moment. Rey was no fool, no matter what strange feelings were roiling in her mind. “And stay here in the dark with you two?”

A sigh like a breeze sounded and the hair stood up on Rey’s arms. Along the cave’s walls, dozens of tiny spheres of light illuminated the room, brighter than the two lightsabers combined.

“Satisfied, little one?” the beast said.

Rey nodded before glancing to Kylo. His eyes were forward, looking over the beast in front of them.

With a flick of her finger, her lightsaber deactivated with a hum. The sound made Kylo jump and he followed suit after a moment of hesitation.

Now that they were technically unarmed, Rey allowed the anger to return. Rey turned to Kylo. “So, what’s the meaning of this, Kylo?” she asked sweetly.

“What are you talking about? I have never seen this before in my life.”

The argument died a quick death as the cave shook around them and the writhing mass tsked. “We go through all this trouble and still you bicker. Too many moons, waiting.”

“You brought us here?” Rey asked, distantly feeling contrite for immediately blaming Kylo.

“Of course, little one. I have a far reach in the galaxy.”

Kylo stepped forward. “And who are you?”

“We are Hunger. We are Unending Famine. We have been waiting for you, daughter of sand and son of stardust. Waiting, but no longer.”

While the words were like a threat, they also sounded like a simple fact.

“What do you want with us?” Kylo demanded.

“I want you both.”

That was painfully enigmatic. Rey wondered if Force-sensitivity coupled with age made beings deliberately vague.

“What do we do?” Rey questioned.

Kylo glanced at her. Despite the overwhelming presence of the beast, she could still sense him as clear as she could see him. She could sense his worry. They both seemed to agree that what was before them couldn't be defeated.

This was older than them, maybe older than the planet itself.

“Hm, step forward.”

With a will that was both hers and also strangely not hers, she stepped closer to the beast and reached out her hand.

A tendril, a perfect balance between flesh and smoke, reached out in response to ghost over her hand and wrap around her wrist. A chill danced over her arm and down her spine, the sensation foreign and oddly pleasant.

“Rey, don’t,” Kylo warned.

She ignored him and instead forced her muscles to relax. Her lightsaber dropped from her limp fingers and clattered on the ground.

The beast mused aloud, “Yes, strong. There have been few humans as strong in the Force as you. You and your companion.”

Another tendril waved in Kylo’s direction.

“We have been waiting for so long. Thank you, daughter of sand, for accepting us.”

Kylo stepped forward. His wide eyes sparkled under the low lights. “Wait. What are you going to do to her?” he asked.

Rey felt a detached sense of satisfaction. Not from her, but from the beast still touching her.

“We have no plans of harming either of you. Come closer, son of stardust. Join us.”

His breath hitched as the tendril looped around his wrist and, Rey assumed, under his coat sleeve.

Suddenly, the beast’s presence bore down on them, like a ruler upon its subjects, firm and benevolent. “You are our champions, our chosen, but we will not take what we want without first asking.”

Kylo’s breath shuddered and Rey’s gut clenched in something that definitely wasn’t fear. “What do you want with us?” he asked. This time, the question was breathy, lacking any hostility or suspicion that he had before.

The beast rumbled and the cool sensation of the tendril on Rey’s skin warmed.

“Union, the most carnal of acts that brought life from its ugly, disorderly soup into something concrete.”

Rey and Kylo both froze, neither of them daring to look at the other.

“I have seen your desires and it makes you both perfect candidates. What a pity it would be to require your union if you didn't already desire each other.”

Rey looked to Kylo, desperately needing to see that what the beast said was true, while feeling like she had been exposed.

She didn't…couldn’t desire him. He refused to come with her, aboard the _Supremacy_ and as she fled Crait with the Resistance. And she refused to join him when he offered. This was supposed to cut the thread, though she couldn't fully sever the bond that linked them no matter how hard she tried.

A vibrant red blush painted his cheeks and his eyes were overly bright. His hands clenched and released by his sides. The answer was written over his body, though he wouldn’t say it aloud.

“I—I know I repulse you,” he rasped. “You can say no and we can leave this place.”

The beast tensed and Rey winced as the tendril tightened on her wrist, almost to bruising before relaxing again.

Kylo wheezed as if he had been punched in the gut, the blush only more violent on his face. He pried off his gloves as if they were full of thorns and tossed them to the ground. The tendril on his left hand remained, looped like a bracelet and caressing between his fingers.

The sight shouldn’t have affected Rey as much as it did, but it sent a pang through her.

“I feel strange,” he whispered, swaying where he stood.

Rey felt it too. It was longing, not like what she had felt during her years on Jakku. This wasn’t a plaintive, childish need. This was bone-deep and carnal, something that had risen to the surface after lingering for so long.

She also felt unbearably hot and she wanted to shed her cloak. She pried open the clasps with her free hand and let the fabric puddle around her feet.

Kylo made another punched-out sound.

“I do not manufacture your feelings, son of stardust. I merely make them stronger.”

His mouth opened and shut.

“You desired her the moment you saw her.”

Rey felt her ears heat up. She didn't know what it was like to be desired. That sort of thing was unneeded on Jakku, a waste of energy and a show of weakness.

“And you, daughter of sand.”

She tensed in turn. Suddenly, Kylo watched her with an expression that could only be described as hunger.

“He is your equal, strong and capable. You see his potential and also what he is now.”

The tendril around her wrist crawled further up her arm, stroking over the bend of her elbow. Another brushed over her hip before wrapping around her waist, pulling her a little closer.

“It matters little what you do in the future. What matters is what you desire and you do now.”

This had to be a dream, but everything was so vivid. The tendrils were real where they touched her and Kylo was solid and very much present in front of her.

In this cave, they were hidden from the rest of the galaxy.

The beast pulled her closer to Kylo and he let himself be led by the tendril around his wrist.

Rey glanced down at the free hand by her side.

“Now, what is your answer?” the beast questioned.

Rey swallowed with a click. She could be shameless, if only for a moment—a snatch of time. The war could fade into the background along with of her responsibilities.

She wanted it. Rey felt her heart in her throat and an ache pounding between her legs.

She reached out, her hand shaking with anticipation and fear. Kylo was wide-eyed and frozen in place. She couldn't help but glance down.

His bulky clothes hid a lot, but she could see a bulge between his legs.

“You do?” Kylo breathed, hopeful and aroused in equal parts.

That in itself would be able to keep her warm for months, but it wasn’t quite what she required.

Her hand still hung in the air. Their hands would touch and that would be their answer.

“Yes.”

He almost lunged to grab her hand. His fingers skittered over hers, trying to keep her in his grip as if she would leave him.

The warmth sent tingles over her skin and she whimpered softly. Kylo panted audibly.

“Good,” intoned the beast.

The beast writhed; its presence suddenly doubled in size.

“Now we can begin.”

* * *

* * *

The tendrils roamed over her, pulling her clothes off and caressing each inch of skin revealed. She shivered and her eyelashes fluttered a bit at the feeling of being touched.

She glanced over to Kylo and her breath immediately hitched. She had seen his chest bare, dreamt about it even, and then even more pale, freckled skin was revealed to her.

His erection bobbed almost comically when the beast pulled off his pants before he clumsily stepped out of his clothes.

They couldn't touch each other, as the beast set upon them the moment the last pieces of clothes dropped to the ground.

Rey hadn’t been entirely sure how the logistics of this would work, but once her feet left the ground, she figured that the beast knew what they were doing.

She relaxed, letting the beast move her to its will. The detached feeling of satisfaction passed over and she felt herself melt a little with it. She was doing well and it would only mean good things, right?

Kylo seemed a little more hesitant than she was, instinctively pulling away at first. His eyes found hers and immediately skimmed down her body, jaw going slack and face going red in the process.

Either the beast took advantage of his distraction or he finally gave up his tight hold on his control. It was all too appealing to see the tendrils move over his skin, pulling his limbs.

There was purpose in everything that the beast did, apparently.

Rey and Kylo faced each other, pinned and held up, tantalizingly close. Kylo’s arms were pulled behind his back, tendrils splayed over his chest and waist and legs. Rey was in a similar state, the pressure not quite biting and painful, but definitely present.

The beast’s attention fell heavily on her. They angled her up, displaying her shamelessly to Kylo. Her legs were spread apart, tendrils wrapped around her thighs and down lower legs.

She didn't need a mirror to know she looked obscene, all the willing to accept what the beast gave her.

Kylo looked hopelessly aroused, immobilized and spread like her with his cock jutting out. He was leaking from the tip, just barely catching the light, and she wished she could touch him, just to relieve him a little of that discomfort.

“Not to worry, little one,” the beast intoned, almost teasing. “I haven’t forgotten.”

Kylo’s hips twitched as a tendril had skimmed over his abdomen and he all-out moaned as it wrapped around his cock.

She wanted her hand around him but she couldn't dwell on that thought for very long.

The tendril stroked over her inner thighs, as if asking for permission she had already given. She nodded wordlessly as it got closer to where she was aching.

Rey jerked as finally the tendril, warmer than the ones that held her up, stroked over her pussy. It moved over her in languid passes, each inexplicably wetter than the last. Her toes curled as it prodded at her entrance, the tip just teasing around before returning to tease over her.

Another, thinner tendril joined the first, rubbing tight circles over her clit.

Kylo’s eyes wouldn’t leave the crux of her thighs, watching with undisguised desire. It seemed like he had almost forgotten the tendril stroking over his erection.

“Like what you see?” Rey asked. It was meant to be teasing and dry, only to come out needy and plaintive. She probably looked like a depraved pin-up, the subject of only the dirtiest of sex-holos.

He nodded and rasped, “Yes.”

They groaned in unison when the tendril pushed into her, thick and pumping in a slow rhythm, aided by slick she didn't realize the beast was kind enough to administer.

Rey couldn’t think much after that, arching her back as the beast fucked her, curling just right inside of her. That, along with the circles rubbed into her clit, brought her close to the edge almost immediately.

It had been so long. Living in such close quarters with others in the Resistance gave her little opportunity to touch herself and her responsibilities as the resident Jedi crushed motivation once she finally got her little corner.

Whenever she had thought about touching herself, her mind always conjured the hut illuminated by fire and a soft, trembling mouth.

Rey squirmed, finding no leverage as the tendrils held her up and used her to their will. She could just rest there and take it.

Beyond the haze, she could see Kylo in the beast’s grip, straining against the tendrils that now looked like molten lead in the light.

Her eyes slammed shut again as the beast fucked her harder and faster, until all she could do was arch her back as her body seized and brought higher and higher. It fucked her so good, but she wished that it was the man across from her that was between her legs, his cock inside her with his arms around her.

He was there and he could see everything.

“Kylo!” she called out as she came, tightening around the tentacle inside her.

Beyond the rush of blood in her ears and the obscene sound of skin on skin, she distantly could hear Kylo murmuring her name in turn.

She went limp, still supported by the tendrils. The one inside her remained, though it retreated enough that it just stretched her open, keeping her constantly aware that it was there.

Rey blushed immediately when she opened her eyes. The lights illuminating the cave were just a bit brighter, making it all the easier to look at the man across from her.

Kylo’s chest heaved as he panted. “You called my name,” he gasped.

She blushed, despite herself. She did, didn't she?

Kylo looked like he had sprinted for miles, blushing and sweating, unable to look at her for too long before he jerked his head away. Always, he would look back to her, as if she would disappear if he kept his eyes off for too long.

She wanted to put her mouth and hands on him. That one point of contact in the hut had carried her for this long, but it had been muddied by the pain she felt from the cave and the subsequent fight with Luke. This was different, with nothing else to interfere with the moment.

She could have him and he could have her.

As if sensing her thoughts, she was brought closer to Kylo, close enough to finally touch him.

Kylo’s eyes roamed over her, but that was all he could really do. His hands were pinned behind his back, his chest puffed out like an offering to her.

The tendrils looped around Rey’s elbows, restricting her motion but not quite restraining her. She was okay with that.

She reached forward to pinch one of his nipples and he grunted, his erection bobbing and smacking against his stomach.

“I want you to touch me,” Kylo breathed.

Rey nodded. “I know.” She couldn't quite reach down that far, so instead she reached up.

She pressed her hand against his throat, tightening just a touch. His mouth was ajar, nothing coherent but a choked moan escaping. Perhaps it was from her hand, but it was likely from the tendril slowly stroking over his erection.

“Union. Are you ready?” the beast interjected, tendrils tightening as if the words didn’t get their attention.

She had almost forgotten the beast was there. They weren’t an intruder in this, but not a mindless tool of pleasure either.

Rey glanced at Kylo’s erection, a stark contrast to the inky appendage that worked him over, teasing his head and between his balls.

Union, huh? It was obvious what the beast meant and it wasn’t met with apprehension. She wanted it. She couldn't imagine living a life without what was about to happen. It wasn’t just the magnetic influence that pulled at her and tinted her vision.

She wanted this.

“Please,” she gasped.

Kylo’s lips parted to echo, “Please.”

The beast closed the unneeded inches between them, manipulating their bodies with ease. Rey sank down on Kylo’s cock, aided by the beast and gravity until their hips slotted together, perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces.

The cave shuddered and while there was a distant part of Rey’s brain that was concerned that the ceiling would come down on them, the rest of her was consumed by pleasure.

She rocked her hips against him and the tendril around her waist only guided the motion, granting her leverage that she couldn't find herself.

Kylo panted, thrusting his hips up to fuck into her. It felt better than what Rey had imagined. It wasn’t just the physical connection, the way he stretched her just perfectly. She could feel his pleasure as if it was hers, heightening the sensations.

Rey didn't kiss him, instead leaning back just enough to watch his face. The First Order propaganda made him look so stern and emotionless. She had known better, the anger and the soft eyes, the pleading and the need to belong.

Even then, it had been guarded, like an animal ready to be kicked at any display of weakness. This…this was Kylo as unguarded as he could be.

Rey wanted to consume him, hide him inside her so only she may see that soft mouth and that high blush.

She wondered what it would be like if they could properly touch each other, if they were in a proper bed.

He liked her hand on his throat and he wanted to put his hands all over her. They wouldn’t be able to do this again, so they had to enjoy it. There could be no thinking about the future and dreams that would never reach fulfillment.

Rey jerked in shock as she felt a tendril stroke over where their bodies met, poking and prodding before sliding in beside Kylo’s cock.

She whined, clenching her hands into fists where they were restrained. She was full to the point of near-pain, but the movement quickly chased away any discomfort.

Kylo thrust up in turn, his breath hitching as he mouthed at the curve of her neck. His rhythm stuttered, turning into slow, filthy grinding that had her toes curling again.

She looked down the plane of his back to see a tendril had circled his hole. Rey held her breath, feeling almost lightheaded as Kylo and the beast fucked her. Finally, the inky appendage entered him and Kylo’s hips bucked so hard that Rey could feel it in her bones.

It curled inside of him, searching but perhaps intentionally avoiding that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Rey wouldn’t have been so cruel, if she were in that position. She would’ve found her prize and watch him writhe with pleasure, making him beg for it.

“Rey!” Kylo whined, interrupting her thoughts.

As if the beast had sensed her thoughts, her intense interest, a tendril brushed over her ass and slid between her cheeks, asking for permission.

She grunted, squirming a little at the feeling. It teased her hole into widening, not as big as the ones supporting her body or the one fucking into her, but just enough that Rey found herself grinding back into it a little.

There was just one part of her that was left unoccupied and she knew how to fix that.

Rey leaned forward and kissed Kylo, all tongue and gasping. His arms strained against the tendrils, wanting to get his hands on her. Instead, he kissed her like she was going to disappear, pushing his tongue onto her mouth.

“I’ve dreamt about this,” Kylo breathed against her lips.

She pulled away just a bit, taking in his glazed eyes and flushed face. “This exact scenario?”

He shook his head, kissing her again.

“I dreamt about you in my bed, above me, underneath me, however way you wanted.”

His muscles rippled, the bonds giving no slack to him.

“I wish I could put my mouth and hands all over you. I would make you feel so good. I—” he trailed off with a strangled groan as Rey tightened around him.

“And now?” she asked, breathless. Fantasies were all well and good, but she couldn't be the malleable doll on a pedestal in his mind, in a world where she had taken his hand on the Supremacy. She was sweaty and imperfect and going to go insane if she didn't get to come soon.

“It’s good,” he gasped. “So good.”

Kylo kissed her again and all she could hear was his harsh breathing and the obscenely wet sound of skin against skin.

Rey was burning. Her skin felt too tight and her cunt ached like she hadn’t come in years. She wanted release so badly and she wanted to drive Kylo crazy when she did. He may have fantasized about her, but she also dreamt of similar things, even when shame threatened to overtake her.

She broke away with a cry as one of the tendrils returned, rubbing tight circles on her clit. Kylo took the opportunity to duck down and suck a nipple into his mouth. His mouth on its own sent chills over her skin. She had denied herself this for so long and now that she had it, she wanted nothing more to have his mouth on her for the rest of their days.

He teased it to a peak before he pressed a kiss to her sternum and moving to the other.

She writhed and bucked, overloaded by the sensation before she came with a sharp cry, clenched around Kylo and the tendrils inside her.

She relaxed with a sigh but Kylo still was hard, thrusting in an unsteady rhythm. She tightened her muscles around him and Kylo called out, almost pained.

Rey glanced down between them. A thin tendril had wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping his release at bay. He was straining for it, hard and almost painfully red. Even with though she had her orgasm, she could still feel his building, satisfied and unsatisfied in similar measures. Kylo panted and groaned against her neck, the tightness around his cock and the tentacles in his ass keeping him on the edge.

She ground down, somehow finding the strength to continue as her orgasm ebbed and flowed.

She wanted to feel his come inside her and she could feel how much Kylo wanted it. It looked like he was going to die if he didn't find his release soon.

“I want it,” Rey gasped, half to Kylo and half to the beast that kept her prize from her.

The tendril, still pumping inside her, ground hard into her before changing it rhythm to a light thrust, contrasting to Kylo’s frantic movements.

“Hmm, watch this,” the beast whispered in her ear.

The beast’s words brought a pang of arousal of its own. Though she had just come, the beast’s tendrils still stroked over her abdomen and breasts, keeping that hazy feeling, strung between satisfaction and needing to come again.

The tendrils tightened around Kylo and she could already imagine what kind of bruises they could leave on his skin.

A tendril wrapped around his neck, his skin distinct against the dark appendage. She rocked building anew in the pit of her stomach

Kylo’s mouth was agape and his chest heaved for air. There was no fear of harm, but he enjoyed every moment of it. Rey could only watch for so long before the urge to touch him again became too powerful. She leaned forward, the tendrils holding her aloft sucking onto her skin as a pale imitation of Kylo’s.

She kissed his plush mouth, drinking in his desperate gasps. The tendril in his ass writhed inside him, pressing against his prostate. She tightened around him, finding herself barreling to the edge as his pleasure and hers became one and the same.

His mouth moved around silent words and she liked to think all he was saying was ‘Rey’ and ‘Please’.

The moment the tendril finally loosened around his base, he came with a shout. The wave of sensory overload passed between him to her and she came with a cry, spasming around him as he spilled inside of her.

The remained still intertwined with each other, still high up in the air.

“Perfect,” the beast sighed. “You both did perfectly.”

The tendrils freed and pulled them away from each other, leaving chills over her skin as Kylo’s dick and the tendril were removed. At least, it had the decency to lower them gently to the ground. The cold floor was a shock after the warmth that the beast brought.

“Thank you, daughter of sand, son of stardust. Your task is fulfilled and we may depart in peace.”

Rey felt strangely sad that the beast would be leaving them, but she couldn't realistically expect it to stay. It no longer needed her or Kylo. The two had given what the beast had needed, but some part of Rey knew that it wasn’t just sex that was required.

The beast left them while the two lay on the ground, though the marks on their bodies and the sense of being watched made them still aware of it. The lights lingered, casting shadows and illuminating their nakedness.

Rey sat up first, grabbing a piece of her discarded clothes to clean off the fluid that dripped between her legs. Some twisted part of her wanted to keep the little scrap of fabric, thought against it as she started to dress herself.

She couldn't quite look at Kylo just yet.

He started dressing soon after she did, from what she could hear. She had seen too much of him and though the thought of his body made her mouth water, she couldn't give into the temptation again.

It was a momentary lapse of judgment, a moment of weakness.

The beast’s presence bore down on her for a heart-stopping second, as if in rebuke of her thoughts, before retreating again.

It did her little good to lie to herself, but she couldn't leave herself that vulnerable. She wanted it again, maybe in a few hours once the adrenaline subsided and she didn't feel so oversensitive.

She couldn't have it. This was a one-time thing, at the behest of a beast.

She pried her boots back on and rose to her feet.

Kylo followed silently. His footsteps were loud behind her and his gait showed no sign of what had just occurred.

She, on the other hand, felt an ache between her legs that made walking a bit harder than usual. She wondered if Kylo could tell and, if he did, whether he felt some kind of pride or desire for it.

The lights dimmed as they walked past, leaving darkness behind them. All of the powerful magnetism and the call of the Force dissipated. The cave became a simple cave once again.

The air was still when they stepped outside. Nightfall had come and gone, the sun of a new day was beginning to peek over the horizon.

They paused, neither of them quite willing to go their separate ways just yet. It felt like ages since they had seen each other in the sands.

Rey turned to him and he immediately glanced away.

Kylo combed a hand through his hair, trying to look like he didn't have the fucking of his life. Rey probably didn't look much better, but she wasn’t going to try to fix herself just yet.

“I—” Rey started, only to stop.

What could she say? All the anger she felt at the beginning of this had drained away but the euphoria of orgasm couldn’t fully dampen the pit of dread that grew in her chest.

Something had irrevocably changed between them. It was desire, but something more. She couldn't find the courage to name it. She wasn’t sure she could even if she tried.

Kylo watched her silently, eyes roaming over her face. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and the muted dawn light made him look way too attractive to be fair.

Where do they go from here?

Kylo took two big steps before taking her face in his giant hands.

Rey went to open her mouth or simply push him away but was stopped when he ducked down. He pressed his lips against hers, soft and warm with that familiar pang she had felt in the cave sparked anew.

This was his action, no influence or near-coercion from a Force-sensitive being. He wanted to kiss her. Maybe he always did.

It was too tentative and her own want—hers and hers alone—had her grabbing onto his disheveled coat. She yanked him closer, the kiss becoming wet and messy.

He pulled away with a gasp but Rey didn't let him get far. She cupped the back of his neck and brought him close. Her lips latched onto the column of his neck, sucking in a mark and tasting salt. Kylo’s breath hitched and she pulled away.

There was the beginning of a dark mark on that pale skin and that appealing blush on his cheeks.

She stepped back, nodding at her handiwork. He marked so prettily.

“I will see you again?” Kylo asked.

Rey couldn't answer as enthusiastically as she wanted to. They were still enemies, though that beast insisted otherwise.

She couldn't guarantee to herself that she wouldn’t come to him if he came calling. Her body still ached and would ache even more the next day once things settled. She knew what it was like to _have_ after being denied for so long.

She nodded. “I will see you again,” she breathed.

The Force wanted union, didn’t it? She could give it that, on her own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! They got fucked!  
All feedback is appreciated!  
And keep an eye out for the coming (ha!) Reylo Fanfiction Anthology posted 10/1/2019!   
Cheers!


End file.
